Mnet Scandal
by HARAkiriFTCN
Summary: M-net Scandal membuat perasaan Hongki tidak tenang, bagaimana jika Hongki melakukan sesuatu agar Jonghun tidak mengikuti-nya? JongKi


Anyongaseyo

Jaejin kidnapper datang lagi bawa fic baru

Fic ini seratus persen ngarang, dan hanya bentuk kefrustasian author gara-gara M-net Scandal 2 tahun lalu.

Langsung saja, Harakiri production mempersembahkan

M-Net Scandal

"Jonghun-hyung ikut M-net Scandal"

Mereka semua membelalakkan mata, tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Hyung mereka. Hanya suara Jaejin yang menggema diiringi tawa Minhwan dan Seunghyun. Hongki yang duduk disamping Jaejin mengerjabkan matanya berkali-kali, dia mendesah menatap tidak suka ke arah sang Leader, tapi sepertinya sang Leader tidak memahami arti tatapannya itu. Jonghun nampak berkonsentrasi dengan naskah M-net yang ditawarkan.

"Kenapa kau ikut acara seperti itu?" Hongki bertanya sambil menundukkan wajahnya, dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya, sedih atau merasa kecewa.

Jonghun yang mendengar pertannyaan Hongki menatap mata kecoklatan milik pria dihadapannya, mata yang sanggup membuat dirinya terhipnotis karena pancaran cahayanya. dia meletakkan naskah M-net dan membiarkan kertas-kertas itu tercecer di meja, "Bukankah kamu juga mengikuti acara itu?"

"eh…., ya aku juga mengikutinya" Hongki mendongakkan kepala seraya tersenyum tanpa beban ke arah Jonghun. Dia nampak biasa saja, namun dia benci mengakui kalau dia tidak ingin pria yang selama tiga tahun bersamanya pergi ke acara tersebut. Hatinya bergetar seolah-olah beribu-ribu panah menancap tepat di ulu hatinya. Dia mencoba menarik kedua ujung bibirnya, namun hanya senyum paksaan yang dikeluarkan. Entahlah , Hongki sendiri tidak paham dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, dia hanya merasa ingin marah, mengeluarkan awan hitam yang bergemuruh dihatinya.

"apa kau keberatan jika aku mengikuti acara tersebut?"

"Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan jika kamu mengikuti acara itu, hanya saja jangan sampai kamu melalaikan tugasmu sebagai seorang leader."

Jonghun kembali menyelusuri mata Hongki, mencari sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia ketahui. Menyelami dan mencoba membongkar perasaan yang Hongki simpan rapat. Tapi Jonghun tidak berhasil membongkarnya, Lelaki dengan tinggi 176 cm itu terlalu pintar menyembunyikan semua perasaannya.

"Baiklah" Suara Jonghun parau.

"Hyung, jangan lupa traktir kami" Jaejin mengambil naskah Jonghun, dia membaca setiap lembar demi lembar naskah dihadapannya. Matannya mencermati kata demi kata yang membentuk sebuah kalimat.

"Ya…betul" dukung Seunghyun.

"Hyung,jangan lupa belikan aku ayam goreng setelah kamu mendapatkan gajimu?" Minhwan berdiri seraya duduk di sebelah Jonghun. Maknae sekaligus drummer FT Island itu menatap hyungnya sambil mengeluarkan wajah andalannya. Minhwan tidak tahu ada seseorang yang tidak suka dengan aksinya itu, ya…Seunghyun, dia melirik ke arah Minan yang bergelayut manja di samping Jonghun. Seunghyun tahu jika Minhwan menginginkan ayam goreng, dia akan menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan makanan favoritnya itu. Dia tau itu! Tapi tetap saja dia tidak suka melihatnya.

"Minhwan, Jonghun-hyung tidak akan membelikan ayam goreng untukmu, lagipula memakan ayam goreng setiap hari tidak baik untuk pertumbuhanmu."Kata Seunghyun sarkastik.

" Walaupun ayam goreng tidak akan menambah tinggiku paling tidak otot-ototku akan terbentuk." Jawabnya tidak mau kalah.

"Teori darimana itu, ayam goreng hanya akan memperlebar badanmu."

"huh…..," Minhwan mendesah, tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Seunghyun, nampaknya dia marah ketika makanan favoritnya mengamati ekspresi teman sebayanya itu, teman….! Ya, mungkin sekarang ini hanya teman. Hatinya mulai berkecambuk ketika melihat ekspresi Minan, sepertinya pemuda berumur 18 tahun itu benar-benar marah.

"Minhwan, aku hanya bercanda, kau marah padaku?" Seunghyun memulai mencairkan suasana yang mulai panas.

"Kau keterlaluan ." Jaejin meletakkan naskah M-net di meja. Sepertinya dia sudah selesai membacanya.

"Ayolah Minan!" Seunghyun menarik tangan Jonghun, menyingkirkan tubuh hyungnya yang duduk disebelah Minhwan dan dia menggantikan posisi Hyungnya itu. Jonghun tersenyum menyaksikan kedua dongsaengnya. Dia duduk bertiga, disamping Hongki dan Jaejin. Lagi-lagi dia harus menahan tawanya ketika menyaksikan Seunghyun merangkul pundak Minhwan. Seunghyun mengusap pelan kepala Minhwan, tidak sadar bahwa pria disampingnya sudah memerah akibat kelakuannya, " Mianhe."

"Kenapa kau mengusap kepalaku?" Minhwan menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan senyum yang mulai mengembang.

"Aku hanya meniru Jonghun-hyung, biasanya dia melakukan hal ini ketika Hongki-hyung marah," Suara Seunghyun membuat mereka menghentikan aktifitas yang dilakukan, Hongki yang tadinya berkulat pada pikirannya terpaksa teralihkan akibat ucapan polos dari dongsaengnya itu, Jonghun hampir saja memuntahkan teh yang ada dimulutnya, sementara Jaejin sudah hampir pingsan mendengarnya. Heiiiii… perhatikan Minan! Tidakkah kalian bisa melihat wajahnya sudah tidak berbentuk lagi, merah persis seperti kepiting rebus, " Apa aku mengucapkan sesuatu yang salah."

"Tidak…tidak salah, dasar tidak peka." Jaejin mendengus kesal, dia tidak mengerti kenapa dongsaengny itu begitu bodoh, tidakkah ucapan dan perbuatannya itu telah membuat Minan menahan nafas.

"Bagaimana Minan, kau memaafkanku." Tanya Seunghyun.

Minhwan menganggukkan kepala diikuti desahan lega Seunghyun, nampaknya mereka sudah baikan. Hubungan kedua maknae itu memang sedikit unik, kalian akan mendapati mereka saling mengejek bahkan saling meremehkan, namun jika diteliti lagi kalian akan mendapatkan sebuah hal yang tidak dapat di artikan, sebuah hubungan yang tidak hanya sekedar sahabat maupun teman, tetapi lebih.

Ooohh, sepertinya kita melupakan pemeran utama kita. Yah…Hongki! Hongki masih berkutat pada pikirannya setelah adegan unik di depan matanya selesai, kembali otaknya harus dikuras untuk memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak penting macam M-net Scandal yang akan dibintangi leader FT Island itu. Bukannya dia tidak suka kalau Jonghun harus mengikuti acara itu, hanya saja dia tidak bisa membayangkan adegan apa yang akan dilakukan Jonghun. Hongki pernah ikut acara itu, tapi dia tidak bersungguh-sungguh dan menolak segala bentuk kontak fisik dengan teman mainnya itu.

"Jonghun hyung, bukankah satu hari setelah kau mengikuti acara itu akan ada konser." Tanya jaejin.

"ya.., aku tidak akan melupakan konser itu."

"Mulai kapan kau akan pergi!"

"Besok pagi."

"ohhhhhh" Minhwan dan Seunghyun menganggukkan kepalanya, namun sepertinya mereka tidak terlalu peduli terhadap hyung nya itu, mereka seolah-olah tenggelam dalam dunia mereka sendiri.

"Secepat itukah!" Hongki berdiri menatap Jonghun.

"hn…"

"ngomong-ngomong, dari naskah yang aku baca akan banyak sekali kontak fisik antara kamu dengan lawan mainmu, apa kamu akan melakukannya hyung!" jaejin membrondongi Jonghun dengan banyak pertanyaan, sesekali matanya melirik ke arah Hongki. Etah apa maksud dari tatapannya itu, yang pasti setiap dia melihat ke arah Hyung nya itu, Jaejin akan terkikik kemudian menahannya.

"Mungkin, lagipula ini tuntutan." jawabnya santai.

"Tapi waktu Hongki-hyung ikut M-net Scandal, dia tidak melakukan hal-hal seperti itu, sepertinya sutradara benar-benar menginginkan sesuatu yang berbeda." lagi-lagi Jaejin menggerakkan kedua matanya dan memusatkan penglihatannya pada Hongki.

"Entahlah, aku hanya mencoba melakukan apa yang diminta sutradara."

"Hyung…, apa kau tidak takut para fans mu akan kecewa jika engkau melakukan hal tersebut, adegan itu sudah keterlaluan."

"Sayangnya aku tidak mempunyai alasan untuk menolaknya, jika ada seseorang yang menginginkan aku untuk tidak melakukannya, aku akan menurutinya. Namun, tidak ada!"

Dan detik itu pula Hongki beranjak meninggalkan ke empat member FT Island yang menatap dia heran.

Malam semakin larut, bunyi tetes tetes hujan menggema sebagai nada pengiring mimpi. Malam yang tepat untuk menghangatkan diri dibawah selimut, namun tidak buat Hongki. Berkali-kali dia mengrjabkan matanya, menutup indera penglihatan dan mencoba untuk tidur. Tidak bisa! Dia memiringkan badannya mencari posisi yang nyaman. Dia menyingkap selimut yang membalut tubuhnya, mengerang frustasi lantaran matanya yang membengkak.

Matanya menyelusuri ruangan yang telah menjadi tempat istirahatnya, dia turun dari ranjang sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut. Nafasnya tertahan ketika tidak sengaja menangkap sesosok boneka hasil rampasannya, boneka milik Jonghun, boneka dari salah satu fans Jonghun.

Jonghun

Kembali dia mengingatnya, terngiang ucapan Jaejin mengenai adegan yang harus dilakoni Jonghun.

Perlahan dia melangkahkan kaki, setapak demi setapak tanpa tahu kemana tujuannya.

Layar kini berganti, kamar Hongki berubah menjadi ruang latihan. Yah…sepertinya dia menuju ruangan yang menjadi favoritnya itu. Sebelum sampai ke ruang latihan dia menyempatkan diri untuk menyambar satu botol susu kemasan.

Sesampainya di tempat favoritnya itu, dia menyentuh peralatan music. Pertama, dia mengusap lembut drummer minhwan, drummer kesayangan maknae penggemar ayam goreng itu. Setelah puas mengotak-atik drummer, dia beralih ke bass Jaejin dan Gitar Seunghyun, terakhir dia menyentuh gitar kesayangan Jonghun. Hongki tersenyum mengingat ketika Jonghun mengajari dia bermain gitar.

"Hongki-hyung..!"

Hongki mengerjabkan matanya ketika mendengar suara seseorang. Dia hafal betul suara yang memanggilnya, suara Jaejin. Jaejin mendekat sambil menggenggam handpone di tangannya. Jaejin tidak pernah membayangkan akan bertemu hongki-hyung tengah malam begini. Dia sedikit heran, ketika member lain menikmati tidur mereka, dia malah mendapati Hyung nya berada di ruangan latihan. Tidak mungkin kan jika Hongki akan latihan!

"Sedang apa kau disini Hyung?" Jaejin duduk di lantai bawah, disusul dengan Hongki.

"Hanya tidak bisa tidur," Hongki meminum susu kemasan, meletakkan botolnya di samping Jaejin. Sekarang ganti Hongki yang melirik ke arah Jaejin, "kau sendiri?"

"Tadi Wonbin-hyung menelfon, kami mengobrol sampai larut."

"Bagaiman keadaan Wonbin?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, hanya saja dia bertambah kurus ."

"Begitukah"

"hn…., kenapa tadi Hongki-hyung meninggalkan kami?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya mengantuk saja." jawab Hongki sekenanya.

"Kenapa?"

Hongki mengerjap, memandang Jaejin yang sedang mengawasinya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. "Kenapa apa?"

"kenapa berbohong," kata Jaejin.

"Siapa yang berbohong." elak Hongki gugup sambil meneguk sisa susu kemasannya. Jaejin menatapnya tidak percaya. Memang Jaejin merupakan member yang paling peka dibandingkan yang lain, sangat sulit untuk membodohi bocah itu, "aku sama sekali tidak berbohong," ia terdiam sejenak, kemudian melempar botol susu ke tempat sampah.

"Benarkah." Jaejin mengintimidasi Hongki. Ia semakin mendesak Hongki untuk menceritakan apa yang di alaminya. Dia melipat kedua tangannya, meminta penjelasan lebih. "Aku melihat sesuatu yang lain di matamu hyung."

"Sesuatu apa, kau seperti peramal saja." Hongki menunduk menghindari kontak mata langsung dengan Jaejen.

"Kalau tidak ingin dia pergi bilang saja, jangan sampai menyesal."

"ehh…"

"Pikirkan perkataanku baik-baik Hyung!"

"Jaejin, apa maksudmu?" Hongki mengedipkan matannya berkali-kali.

"Aku mau tidur dulu hyung, mataku sudah sangat lelah. Ini gara-gara Wonbin-hyung" Jaejin berdiri, mengusap bagian belakang celana pendeknya yang terkena debu. Dia melangkah meninggalkan Hongki yang berkutat pada pikirannya sendiri

Jonghun sudah berada di meja makan ketika Hongki tiba di sana. Jonghun sudah rapi dengan kaus hitam berlengan pendek yang membuatnya semakin terlihat berkharisma, apalagi celana panjang putih yang dikenakan menambah kesan casual. Aroma mint dari badannya menyebar ke seisi ruangan, wangi maskulin yang menggelitik indera penciuman. Hongki berblushing ria ketika Jonghun duduk di sampingnya. Aroma itu semakin tajam menggoda, menyihir siapapun yang ada disamping pria berambut hitam itu, tidak peduli perempuan atau pria sekalipun. Hongki baru sadar ketika Jonghun meletakkan naskah ke atas meja, dia sadar Jonghun berdandan sedemikian rupa untuk mengikuti acara itu.

"Baumu terlalu menyengat, gadis yang akan menjadi pasanganmu pasti pingsan apabila disampingmu" kata Hongki dengan nada tidak suka, dia mengambil apel yang ada di meja kemudian menggigitnya.

"Ini kan parfum yang kau belikan untukku."

"ehhhh…," Hongki tertohok, dia meletakkan apel yang sudah digigitnya itu, nampaknya dia sudah kehilangan selera makan, "Ya, itu.., parfum yang sangat menyengat apabila dipakai untuk berkencan dengan seorang gadis. Tapi, parfum itu tidak terlalu tajam jika_ dipakai bersama seorang pria."

"Maksudmu ?"

"Maksudku…," Hongki menguras otaknya, dia memutar mutar matanya,"Terkadang penciuman seorang gadis lebih tajam dan lebih sensitive dibandingkan seorang pria."

"oh..," Jonghun berdiri, menyingkirkan kursi yang menjadi tempat bersandarnya, kemudian dia mengambil secangkir teh hangat di dapur, "Aku sempat berfikir kalau kamu cemburu ketika kamu mengucapkan kalimat itu."

"A..pa, cem…bu..ru!"

Hongki membelalak tidak percaya dengan ucapan Jonghun. Menggerutu, ia kemudian berjalan mendekati Jonghun yang sedang mengaduk tehnya, perlahan sang Vokalis itu mengambil cangkir di rak kemudian menuangkan air panas, " Aku tidak mungkin cemburu, untuk apa aku cemburu."

"hehe.., aku hanya bercanda. Apa kau mengangaap ucapanku serius." Jonghun tersenyum menggoda.

"Ha..ha..ha..tentu saja tidak." Hongki mengambil gula dan teh, mengaduknya pelan hingga tercampur air panas.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?"

"Memangnya ada apa dengan wajahku." Pria pecinta warna biru itu memegang wajahnya.

"Coba aku lihat." Jonghun mendekatkan wajahnya, menyingkirkan tangan Hongki dan mengganti dengan tangannya. Hongki menahan nafas ketika gitaris sekaligus pianis Ft Island itu memperlakukan dia sedemikian rupa, wajahnya brangsur-angsur berubah merah.

"Apa ada yang salah? "

"Ada kantung hitam di bawah matamu, kau tidak bisa tidur semalam. Ada apa?"

"eh…," Hongki tersentak kaget, tidak percaya Jonghun memperhatikan hal sekecil itu, dia menghempaskan tangan Jonghun yang ada di wajahnya, "Hanya tidak bisa tidur, tidak ada masalah. Sepertinya aku kebanyakan minum kopi tadi malam."

"Minum kopi, tidak biasanya kau minum minuman seperti itu." Jonghun menatap curiga.

Hongki mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya sendiri, mencoba menutupi kebohongan yang dia lakukan, "ha ha ha, kau tahu Jonghun terkadang meminum kopi bisa membuat pikiran kembali tenang, kau harus mencoba sesekali"

"Dan kau tahu Hongki, kopi itu tidak baik untukmu," Jonghun mengusap pelan kepala Hongki, membuat dia sedikit salah tingkah, "Sepertinya aku harus berangkat, kekasih palsuku sudah menunggu. Jaga kesehatanmu, sepertinya aku akan kembali 2 hari lagi dan aku tidak ingin ketika aku kembali, aku melihat ada kantung hitam di bawah matamu itu."

"Tidak usah berlebihan seperti itu,aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

"Benarkah, Jangan merindukanku Hongki sayang!" Jonghun memulai aksinya, dia menatap Hongki dengan pandangan menggoda.

"Jangan menggodaku,"Hongki memukul kepala Leader FT Island.

"Aku tidak menggodamu."

" Aku tidak akan pernah merindukanmu, setelah ini aku juga ada janji dengan Yonghwa-hyung."

Senyum di wajah Jonghun mendadak sirna, giginya bergelatuk, tangannya mengepal setelah Hongki menyebut nama Leader C&Blue itu, ada perasaan tidak enak yang menyusup di hatinya, dia tidak ingin Hongki menyebut nama lelaki lain! Ok, setidaknya dia tidak ingin Hongki dekat dengan lelaki lain selain dirinya.

Jonghun ingin marah, tetapi tidak bisa-tidak akan pernah bisa marah kepada Hongki. Jonghun sangat sadar, dia bukan kekasih atau teman spesialnya yang dapat melarang Hongki untuk dekat dengan orang lain. Dia hanya seorang teman, yah teman..! tapi apakah hubungan mereka berdua itu memang hanya sebatas itu. Entahlah! Mereka sendiri tidak mau mengakui hubungan lain diantara mereka berdua.

"Ya, kau tidak akan pernah merindukanku."

Jonghun meletakkan tehnya, dia menatap Hongki dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. sayu, kecewa dan perih bercampur terpancar dari retina matanya. Dia mengacak-ngacak rambut Hongki sejenak, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Hongki. Hongki terdiam, bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Kesadarnnya kembali ketika dia mendengar langkah kaki Jonghun yang semakin menjauh, dia hanya bisa menatap punggung Jonghun.

Seandainya dia tidak mengatakan hal tadi! Hongki menyesal, sungguh terlambat sudah, Jonghun sudah pergi tidak berhasil menghentikannya! Bukan tidak berhasil, tetapi tidak berani untuk menghentikannya. Dia tidak tahu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, selalu begitu! Tidak akan bisa membuka perasaannya di depan Jonghun secara langsung.

Tapi apa akan berakhir seperti ini

Tidak bisa, Hongki mengepalkan tangannya. Dia harus jujur pada perasaannya, sebelum semuanya terlambat dan menyesal.

Dia harus menghentikan Jonghun dan mengatakan semuanya, tentang perasaannya, tentang bagaimana rasanya cemburu dan segalanya.

Hongki melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti kemana Jonghun pergi tadi.

Dan semoga saja ini semua tidak terlambat

Karena apa yang dilakukannya merupakan keputusan besar untuk mengubah semuanya.

Jaejin memetik senar bass kesayangannya, meresapi nada-nada yang dihasilkan. Latihan seperti biasa, dia tersenyum membuka memori tentang Hyung yang dirindukannya, Wonbin-hyung. Dia yang selalu menemani Jaejin berlatih, memadukan antara gitar dengan bass sehingga menghasilkan harmoni yang indah. Sekarang tidak ada sosok itu lagi! Dia kini meniti karir sendiri, meninggalkan Jaejin, meninggalkan anak-anak FT Island.

Jaejin tahu, itu adalah sebuah keputusan paling sulit yang diambil Wonbin.

Dia akan tetap mendukungnya, mendukung Wonbin.

Pria bertinggi 177 cm itu mencoba berkonsentrasi, memusatkan pikirannya pada senar senar yang sanggup membentuk nada yang menakjubkan. Tidak peduli pada sekelilingnya, dia terus menggerakkan jari nya memetik senar bass. Namun, gerakkan tangannya berhenti secara tiba-tiba. Dia meletakkan bass kesayangannya kemudian berjalan dari kamar menuju dapur, dia sempat melihat Jonghun-hyung keluar dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan,namun yang jelas sangat nampak gurat kekecewaan terpancar di wajahnya.

Jaejin melangkahkan kakinya hendak menemui Jonghun, langkahnya terhenti ketika dia melihat Hongki menyusul keluar dari arah dapur. Jaejin segera bersembunyi di balik lemari, tidak ingin mengganggu keduanya dan juga menikmati adegan yang mungkin saja akan terjadi. Samar-samar dia mulai mendengar suara Hongki.

"Jonghunnie…."

Jonghun menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik menghadap pemuda itu. jarak mereka yang terpaut beberapa meter membuat suara hongki agak kurang jelas.

Hongki maju satu langkah. Memperpendek jarak antara keduanya.

"Bisakah aku meminta satu hal padamu?" Lanjut Hongki.

"Apa?" Kata Jonghun sambil menenggelamkan kedua tangannya di saku celana.

Hongki tersenyum, melangkah satu kali lagi.

"Berjanjilah kau akan mengabulkannya." Katanya merajuk.

"Tergantung apa permintaanmu, aku tidak akan mengabulkan permintaanmu jika yang kau minta adalah hal yang tidak-tidak." Masih di tempat yang sama, Jonghun menghela nafas membuat poni di rambutnya melambai.

Hongki maju lagi, membuat jarak diantara mereka semakin dekat

"Tidak, ini bukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Berjanjilah padaku?"

"Baiklah, Choi Jonghun berjanji akan melakukan apapun yang diinginkan Lee Hongki, apa permintaanmu?"

Hongki tersenyum, matanya berbinar-binar seperti seseorang yang mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan.

Satu langkah lagi

"Aku ingin kau tidak mengikuti acara M-net itu."

Hening

Tidak ada yang bersuara. Jonghun mengerutkan dahi bingung dengan permintaan pemuda itu. Baru tadi Hongki membuat dirinya jatuh, sekarang pemuda itu mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya sedikit melambung. Apakah Hongki menginginkan dirinya untuk tidak pergi dan apa alasan Hongki untuk melakukannya, apakah sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan Jonghun?

"Apa alasanmu untuk melarangku?"

"Jangan ikut acara itu."

"Kenapa?" Jonghun bertanya lagi.

Hongki merengut, dia langsung maju beberapa langkah merusak kisah dramatis yang sudah terbentuk tadi. Dengan keras dia memukul bahu Jonghun yang sukses membuatnya meringis penuh heran.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau kau ikut M-net Scandal." Hongki menarik tangan Jonghun dan bergelayut manja padanya.

"Aku mau tahu apa alasannya?"

"Selama ini kita kan cukup dekat, aku merasa kalau kedekatan kita itu seperti-, Aku tidak bisa mengucapkannya, kau seharusnya paham Jonghun!" Hongki menatap Jonghun, Jonghun tersenyum paham terhadap maksud Hongki.

Inilah yang diinginkan Jonghun

Dia ingin melihat Hongki menghentikannya

Dan mengakui perasaannya walaupun secara implisit

Dia sangat paham maksud Hongki, tidak perlu kata-kata yang romantis, yang dia perlukan adalah tindakan nyata seorang Hongki untuk membongkar semua perasaannya.

Jonghun mengacak-ngacak rambut Hongki, menatap balik ke arah pemuda bermata indah itu.

"Aku paham maksudmu, tetapi aku tidak mungkin membatalkan ini semua, aku bisa dituntut." Jonghun merangkul pundak disampingnya.

"Terus aku harus melihatmu bersama perempuan itu?" Hongki merengut.

"Seandainya kamu mau ikut bersamaku, aku punya rencana lain tetapi bukannya kau sudah ada janji dengan Yonghwa-hyung?"

"Aku berbohong, aku tidak ada janji dengan siapapun hari ini aku bebas. Jadi aku bisa ikut bersamamu."

"Mulai hari ini jangan pernah melihat orang lain selain aku. Ayo ikut denganku!"

"Jonghunnie…." Hongki berkata manja.

"Apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya ingin memanggilmu. Ayo kita pergi!"

Jonghun dan Hongki menutup pintu dan keluar menuju lokasi acara itu. Mereka berdua berjalan meninggalan Jaejin yang terpaku menatap mereka.

Dengan menyeringai Jaejin keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya sambil menggenggam Hp kesayangannya, tidak perlu ditanya untuk apa Hp itu, sudah jelas bahwa seorang Jaejin sudah merekam moment tadi.

Beberapa hari setelahnya, Minhwan dan Seunghyun duduk berdua di depan televisi menunggu acara yang selama ini mereka nantikan, mereka ingin melihat M-net Scandal yang dibintangi oleh leader mereka, Choi Jonghun. Jonghun dan Hongki pergi entah kemana meninggalkan kedua maknae itu, sementara Jaejin mengunjungi Wonbin di rumahnya.

Mereka sudah menyiapkan popcorn dan beberapa minuman kaleng untuk dinikmati

Itulah kerjaan kedua pasangan imut ini, makan, main PS, menonton televisi bahkan melakukan hal-hal aneh yang tidak wajar, kalian tentu paham siapa yang memulai duluan.

Mereka menyalakan televisi, kemudian mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk menikmati moment berdua ini, siapa tahu mereka akan melakukan seperti apa yang dilakukan Jonghun dalam acara tersebut.

"Aku ingin melihat rupa gadis yang menjadi lawan main Jonghun-hyung, dia harus sangat cantik jika harus bersanding dengan Jonghun-hyung." Seunghyun mengambil beberapa popcorn kemudian memasukkan ke mulutnya.

"Iya, aku setuju denganmu." Minhwan meneguk minuman.

"Kalau wanita itu tidak cantik, apa dia tidak merasa malu bersanding dengan seseorang yang mengalahkan kecantikannya." Seunghyun mengambil popcorn lagi.

"Maksudmu Jonghun-hyung cantik."

"ya, dia sedikit terlihat cantik untuk ukuran seorang pemuda apalagi Hongki-hyung, dia sangat cantik" Ucap Seunghyun dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan, dia tidak menyadari bahwa dia juga terlalu cantik untuk ukuran seorang pria, hey bukankah semua anak-anak Ft Island seperti itu!

"Benar kau Seunghyun, hey acaranya sudah dimulai."

"Baiklah, ayo kita nikmati acara ini Minan." Seunghyun merangkul Minhwan, membuat Minhwan sedikit grogi.

Acara M-net dimulai, pertama yang muncul adalah Jonghun yang mempersiapkan untuk kencan untuk wanita yang akan menjadi lawan mainnya, kemudian wawancara eksklusif. Dan selanjutnya pertemuannya dengan sosok wanita itu.

"Wach, Jonghun-hyung sangat romantis ya, wanita yang bermain dengannya sangat beruntung."

"Lihat saja Seunghyun, kita saja belum melihat wanita itu!" Minan menimpali.

"Baiklah-baiklah."

Mereka seperti itu terus hingga sosok yang ditunggu-tunggu muncul, Jonghun membawa sebuket bunga mawar untuk sosok misterius itu.

Ketika kamera menyorot wajahnya, Seunghyun dan Minhwan langsung melotot.

Popcorn yang ada dimulut Seunghyun langsung dia semburkan keluar, sementara Minhwan menganga tidak sadar jika minuman yang dipegangnya membasahi celana.

Ekspresi keterkejutan mereka bukan karena betapa cantiknya sosok yang mendampingi Jonghun ataupun betapa tidak pantasnya dia untuk Jonghun.

Tetapi karena …..

"Tidak mungkin, bagaiman bisa"

Seunghyun menggelengkan wajahnya berkali-kali tidak percaya.

"yang menjadi pasangan Jonghun….."

…

….

….

HONGKI-HYUNG

***Fin***

Hongki : Jonghun, kenapa kita membuka hubungan kita di depan umum dengan mengikuti acara seperti ini.

Jonghun: Aku tidak tahu, tenang saja Hongki. Hubungan kita sudah menjadi rahasia umum kok!

Hongki: Tapi aku malu

Seunghyun dan Minhwan datang

Seunghyun: Jonghun hyung, aku akan ikut M-net bersama Minan. Bagaimana kau mendaftar.

Jonghun : Aku tidak tahu, ada author ga jelas yang mau mendaftarkan kami

Seunghyun: Baiklah, aku akan minta pada sang author. Hey author, tolong daftarkan aku bersama Minan.

Author : Bagaimana ya, Jaejin bagaimana menurutmu?

Jaejin : Turuti saja mereka, tapi harus ada imbalannya yaitu adegan yaoi live action di depan kita, hahahaha.

Ngabur bareng Jaejin.

Seandainya M-net scandal seperti ini, aku akan menonton berkali-kali.

Gomawo sudah membaca, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak anda dengan riview


End file.
